


Crave

by Tortellini



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What do you crave more than anything?Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 8





	Crave

James "Rhodey" Rhodes folded his hands in front of him peacefully, eyeing his friends. He had a question for them, come to think of it, and while he might not have high hopes for their answers...he was going to be interested in it all the same. 

"What do you guys crave more than anything?"

"Mental stability," Tony Stark said without missing a beat. He didn't look up from his very large mug of strong, black coffee. 

"The sweet release of death!" young Peter Parker piped up cheerfully.

"...some goddamn mental stability," Steve Rogers said. 

Thor looked between his friends for a moment. He blinked. And then finally he said:

"...well I would quite like a-a 'poptart'."

Rhodey hid his smile. His friends all answered like he thought they would to be honest. 


End file.
